1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-adhesive laminate including a metallized sheet and an adhesive layer for use in flashing applications to prevent water intrusion through openings in building structures such as windows and doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-adhesive laminates that include a metallized sheet and an adhesive layer (also referred to herein as “metallized self-adhesive laminates”) that are suitable for use as flashing materials to seal fenestrations such as windows and doors in building construction are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,119 to Simpson discloses a self-adhesive laminate for sealing window frames that includes a reflective aluminum layer, a polyester layer having a low degree of elasticity adhered to one side of the aluminum layer, and an adhesive layer covered by a release paper adhered to the other side of the aluminum layer.
It has been found in practice that flashing materials often need to be repositioned subsequent to initial installation. The flashing materials may need to be repositioned as a result of various factors, such as shifting of the flashing after installation or incorrect installation that must be corrected. Known metallized self-adhesive laminates have poor durability due to insufficient strength and delamination resistance, making it difficult for the laminates to be repositioned subsequent to initial installation without tearing or delamination.
It would be desirable to have a durable metallized self-adhesive laminate for use as a flashing material capable of being repositioned without tearing or compromising the seal against moisture intrusion provided by the laminate.